


Every good boy deserves fruit

by Buggirl



Series: May to September [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, mutfruit, the mutfruit technique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After MacCready saves Molly from a ghoul, she decides that life is too short to show restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every good boy deserves fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to noseforahtwo for giving this the once over. Based on a prompt from teklacat “I want to try this thing I read in a book.”

“So it’s like written language for music?” MacCready turned the page over in his hand.

“Yes, that’s exactly what it is.” Molly picked up several more papers that lay on the floor of the derelict music store. “All these, are music sheets for different songs.”

“What about the lines and the dots and stuff, what does that mean? Just looks like baby scribbles.”

“The lines are called a ‘staff’, it’s like a ledger to write the music notes on - each line and the space between signify the note.”

“And you can read it?”

“A little, I learnt piano when I was a kid. And I can play the recorder and tin whistle, albeit poorly. The memory of the notes stuck, the ability to play, not so much.” She stood next to him and pointed to a line of music. “Each line and the space in-between is a note from E through to higher F. E the line - F the space G - the next line, then it starts over again as notes go through from A to G.”

“How do you remember all this? How do you know where it starts?”

“Well, I was taught and memorised them a certain way - see the gaps are F-A-C-E, it spells face, that’s easy to remember.”

“And the lines, do they spell anything?”

“I remember it as a saying - every good boy deserves fruit - E-G-B-D-F. Now that’s just the treble clef lines the Bass clef spell something different.”

MacCready scratched his head. “Treble, bass, I didn’t know any of this.” He laughed. “Still don’t.”

“Why would you? I mean you grew up with other priorities in life, MacCready, the finer points of music and education would have been low on the list.” Molly rubbed his arm.

“True. I know music though. I didn’t realise they had a written version though. People in Little Lamplight just played music without any paper or stuff like that. We had this one guy played the little flute thing, and we’d march around like a bunch of idiots and laughing our heads off. He knew lots of tunes.”

“Some people are naturally gifted. I was never one of those.” She looked around and kicked at more sheets. “Not much here to scavenge. I guess we should get going, it will be getting dark soon.”

“Wow, General. Does that mean there won’t be any of your junk to carry back? Because that sounds pretty good to me.”

Molly threw him a sarcastic glance and frowned. “One more look around, then we can go.”

MacCready parked himself on a chair with a grunt whilst Molly rummaged through the ruins.

Behind a partition was a closed door. “Wait - what’s behind that door?”

MacCready shook his head. “There will be nothing there, c’mon let’s go, General,” he said with exaggerated exasperation.

“There could be--,” She opened the door.

That was her first mistake, her second was to be holding a gun with no ammo.

Molly sipped at the water MacCready handed to her. “I’m such a dumb ass. I can’t expect every follower I have to pick me up like you did.” She wiped a hand over her face and handed him the glass back.

“Yeah, you are a dumb ass, but, you’re learning, this is one of your ‘learning moments’, or whatever you keep calling it.”

“Teachable moment, MacCready.” She leaned on her hand a sad expression crossed her face as she replayed the scene over again in her mind. If only she’d checked her gun, or swapped it out for another. If only she hadn’t opened that door if only her obsessive need to check every nook and cranny of every building they entered didn’t absorb all her attention. It was a distraction, and one that almost got her killed.

“I don’t know much about how music is written, you don’t know much about the Wasteland. I mean we kind of complement each other. I’m good with guns, knowing how to escape danger and hide, how not get yourself killed and I’m especially skilled at watching your back. Not that it’s unpleasant though.” He nodded towards her behind. “You’re good with words and persuading people and you know lots of stuff. Granted most of it useless.”

Molly whacked him across the arm.

“Good, you’re feeling better then,” he said with a smug grin.

“I am, thanks to you.” She moved out from under the covers and sat with her legs dangling over the side. She was dressed only in a patchy old shirt and underpants. She rotated her arm at the shoulder; it felt like it was finally useable again. The dislocation had made her half-faint when she had tried to fight off the ghoul that came at her and consequently she’d spent the last day lying in bed sleeping it off thanks to a generous amount of stimpaks.

“Thank you, I don’t know how I survived without someone watching out for me. It’s just getting old, you know. Like I’m not learning anything.”

“Hey, we all get a little unfocused at times. And you know, quid pro quo, that thing you did for me, Winlock and Barnes? You’re not as crappy as you think you are. Although compared with me--”

She should have known better to look behind a door blindly, and to do it with a gun empty of ammo. If MacCready hadn’t been there, she’d be dead for sure; not only had he fought off the ghoul, but he carried her back to Goodneighbor half-conscious in his arms. He had her six when it was obvious she couldn’t even tell the time.

“How long are we going to be here then? I think the open road is preferable to this place.” He sighed, sat down next to her, kicked off his shoes and threw his cap onto a nearby armchair. He looked around the room. “I didn’t know this place had rooms this nice. They must like you.”

“I think because I always pay upfront and am a generous tipper. But, I don’t know, another day at least? We could go now. I got word from Preston and he wants us to set up a new settlement at a place called Sunshine Tidings co-op.” She waved some paper in the air.

“I wondered what that was. And yeah, of course he does. But it’s almost 11pm we’re not going anywhere now.” He put his hand on his chin and rubbed his beard. “I thought it might have been about Shaun. General, have you had word on him at all?”

Molly looked down and away, a sting hit her suddenly behind the eyes. “No, not yet. Someone told me to find the Railroad and the only way was to follow the Freedom Trail, but I don’t know what that means. I have to think on this a bit more.”

“You do the thinking then. Let me do the fighting that’s what you’re paying me for.” He leaned forward and kissed her hand then rubbed his hand on her bare leg.

“Not the only thing I’m paying you for it seems.” She looked to his hand now creeping higher.

“Hey, I’m not that easy. Besides, this is something mutually beneficial, yes?” He squeezed her thigh and tilted his head towards her.

“Sure, sure.” Molly looked towards the window. She and MacCready had been having sex for over three weeks now. She’d basically offered herself on a plate and found it had dulled the loneliness in the pit of her stomach. One night they had spooned when it was cold, it became a habit and then on a particularly terrible night it had led to more. He had never pushed her, and the way he spoke, he would be happy to drop it if she no longer wanted to go down that path. She didn’t know what she wanted aside from the fact she wanted Shaun back. MacCready? He was just here for caps, right? She was the icing on an otherwise ordinary job. There would be time to figure things out, until then she’d help the settlers, collect the junk needed and then laugh when he squirmed about carrying it.

“What time is it again?”

He looked at his watch again. “Just after 11 pm now.”

“Oh yeah, right, you said. No wonder I’m starving,” she replied.

“There’s some fruit in the bowl over there.” He pointed to a small table on the other side of the room where she could see a wooden bowl overflowing with mutfruit. “If you want something more substantial, you’ll have to go downstairs.”

“If we’re here another day I don’t feel much like leaving this room.” She stood and MacCready rubbed at her legs with both hands, up to the waistband of her underwear and then down again tucking a forefinger into the elastic of both sides of the worn material.

“Don’t want to leave this room, hey? If you’re feeling better--”

She smirked and rubbed a hand through his hair. “I am feeling better. And yes I’d love to stay in this room. But, let me eat something first, I’m famished.”

He let her go with a sigh, threw his belt and all he was carrying off to the side and sat back on the bed arms behind his head.

“You have a really nice ass, General. I don’t say that lightly.”

“Mm-hmm.” She nodded her head in agreement.

“Like really nice. It’s the only good thing about your constant need to pick up crap.” He made a motion with his hands as if squeezing her behind.

“Thanks, I guess? But I need that junk for the settlements, every bit is useful” Molly grabbed a knife and a mutfruit and cut it into pieces. It was hard to describe the fruit exactly, like some sort of citrus fruit/berry fruit crossover. The flesh was dark purple and the juice sacs burst in your mouth when you bit into them. Apparently, at different times of year, the taste would transform and it ranged from very sweet, to tart and bitter. In her hunger, she ate the pieces quickly, they were sweet and succulent and juice trailed from her bottom lip.

There was a knock at the door. She stood and opened it enough to peek out.

“Yes?”

“Two pails of water, one hot and one cold? You ordered them, yes?”

Molly turned to MacCready, and he nodded.

“Bring them in then.”

The man dragged the pails to the table and stood waiting.

“Oh yes--” Molly grabbed some caps from her bag and shoved them in his hand.

“Have a good evening ma’am.” He stared at her bare legs as he left.

“Thankyou, MacCready.” She gave him a warm and grateful smile.

“I thought you might appreciate that, General.”

“I do.” She sat back down and picked up another mutfruit. She turned it in her hand then turned back to look at MacCready who was reclining on the bed. He patted the space beside him and wiggled his brow suggestively. She looked at the fruit once more turning it over and over in her hand. Years ago, well more than 210 years ago to be precise, a friend had showed her something in a book. Her curiosity was piqued by the lewdness and the craziness of one of the suggestions inside, and she’d filed it away as something for her and Nate to try. She never had the chance to give it a go. She cut the fruit as per the instructions she remembered.

She felt slightly giddy about the idea. Maybe it was the excessive amount of Stimpaks. She was sure she hadn’t received any blows to the head. Maybe if she hadn’t been through such an assault, she’d conclude that this was a scatterbrained idea, but part of her knew that she was perfectly rational, perfectly judicious. What this was, was impulsive. Molly Gould, impulsive? The very idea made her laugh, but if being in the Wasteland had taught her anything, it taught her that life was cheap and you were never guaranteed to live beyond the next twenty-four hours.

She contemplated the now dissected mutfruit. “Hey MacCready.”

“Still waiting,” he said.

“I want to try something I read in a book, would you be okay with that?” She continued to stare at the plate in front of her.

He sat upright. “By something, you mean something sexual?” There was a boyish enthusiasm in his voice.

She turned and nodded, stood then walked over to her pack, pulled out a green bandana and then walked over to him. He shuffled quickly to the end of the bed and grabbed her by the hips when she was close enough. He leaned in, kissed her stomach through the shirt, and then looked up to her.

“Count me in.”

“You have to wear this.” She waved the bandana in his face.

“Anywhere in particular?”

“A blindfold.”

“I like the sound of this already.”

“Get undressed, then.”

“Naked and blindfolded? Okay.” There was a hint of a doubt in his eyes.

“You just saved my life, I trust you implicitly.” She reassured him with a confident tone.

That was enough for him to rip off his shirt and stand only to stumble whilst trying to remove his pants. He motioned to kiss her when he was done, but she put her hand up.

“Sit, on the bed,” she commanded.

He followed her orders and sat as she wrapped the blindfold around his head. He slipped a hand up her shirt as she leaned over him to tie up the blindfold.

She batted away his hands as he attempted to squeeze her breasts from under the loose shirt. “No.”

He pouted, and she laughed as she looked down to see him half hard already. “It doesn’t take much does it?”

“Always eager, never bored,” he replied.

She gave him a quick kiss and separated herself from his grasp. “One moment, and no peeking.”

He gave her a salute as she walked back to the table. She took the plate with the prepared fruit and walked back to him. He was jiggling his legs and only stopped when she parted them with her bare knee. “Lean back a little.”

He placed his hands on the bed behind him and did as she requested.

She leaned down placed the mutfruit to one side then kneeled between his legs, the floor was hard and the rough surface scraped against her knees so she stood again, grabbed a pillow and placed it on the floor. She might be here a while, or maybe not, but best be comfortable.

“Are you gonna--” he asked.

“Shush. Yes I’m gonna.”

She heard him suck in a breath as she placed a hand around his length and slid her small fingers up and down. He sighed and bit his lip as her thumb brushed over the tip. It would take little to get him hard given he was almost there, and she needed him wet before she could use the mutfruit. The Wasteland was not a place where you could easily find anything lubricating, certainly not for intimate use, the only thing she had for that was her mouth.

She began with slow strokes of her hand, long and languid in execution, he twitched each time she reached his glans and a satisfied smile grew on her face.

She licked her lips and leant down, first kissing the tip before making her way down to the base. He emitted a small moan and a ‘yes’ escaped his lips. The tongue came next as wet as she could make it and she licked to the top. She twirled it several times around then put her mouth over the whole head and slowly let his length sink in. He gasped in response. She sucked him several times making him as wet as she could.

He released a heavy sigh as she removed her mouth and her hand and leaned over to grab the mutfruit. Before she placed the fruit on his cock, she kissed the tip. As far as cocks went, his was nice to look at, not too big, not too small, enough for a hand or a mouthful. She placed the fruit over the tip and watched him shudder.

“What-- what is that?” She felt his legs tense.

“Shush now. Just relax, MacCready.” Her voice had a playful subdued tone and his muscles slackened in response to her cooing.

She pushed the fruit down so his cock squeezed easily through the hole she had made. As she let it sink further down the shaft, purple juice dripped from the hundreds of tiny juice sacs. When it reached the base, she moved it back to the top, careful not to get any juice in the hole at the top. She placed her mouth over the tip and sunk down back on him twisting the fruit around and down to the bottom of the shaft again as she went.

There was an audible groan of pleasure from MacCready as her mouth moved up and down with the fruit.

Her other hand shifted to his legs and caressed his thighs as she sucked. This would have to have been the tastiest blowjob she had ever given. The fruit was sweeter than the previous one, with a tiny hint of salt on her tongue from his sweat and fluids. She moved her spare hand to his balls, gently circling them with a finger, never prodding or poking and she felt him shiver under her fingertips.

“Sweet serenade, what the hell are you doing to me, General? That feels-- that feels so good.”

Juice began to trickle down his shaft, on to his balls and the bed, so she continued to move the fruit up and down and moved her mouth lower to concentrate on licking the dripping fluid. This was easier than she thought it would be, the slow and deliberate movements of the fruit, her gentle licks tantalising and tormenting sent her own arousal through the roof. Her pulse quickened, and she felt a heat rise to her face and her groin. She went back to the tip realising she’d spend all day trying to capture every escaping drop. She quickened the pace on the fruit and her mouth.

Her hand moved over his torso and her stomach muscles convulsed at her touch. He writhed and moaned under her after each kiss and lick of his cock after each pass of the fruit up and down his shaft. He gulped and swallowed before moaning as she continued to suck, lick and kiss.

“I’m going to come sooner rather than later, General. Oh your mouth is so-- damn hot.”

She pinched beneath the glans with a forefinger and thumb.

He laughed. “That ain’t gonna work, General.”

She pinched harder, “Oh I think it will. You’re not going to come, soldier. Not yet, not on my watch.”

He made a small whimpering noise in response. “Yes, Ma’am.” His voice was a hoarse whisper against his ragged breathing.

When she squeezed for a second time, she also ceased moving the fruit up and down and counted to 20 before starting again.

“I know what you’re doing, General.” He sniffed loudly then took a deep breath.

She took her mouth off his cock but continued to twist the fruit up and down. She gazed up at him, there was a fine film of sweat over his torso and she could see beads of it forming on his cheeks and nose. “What am I doing, soldier?” she said.

“Teasing me, playing me like an instrument, you’re making me damn hot and I’m gonna be singing any minute. I want to see your little plump mouth go down on me but damn it--”

“Why don’t you take off the blindfold, then?”

He ripped the bandana off from his head without further encouragement and blinked the sweat from his eyes. His eyebrows squished together, and he licked his lips. “Is that-- is that mutfruit?”

She held eye contact with him and nodded before returning her mouth to the top to continue her attentions.

He shook his head and laughed. “I never knew you could do that with mutfruit.” He reached forward and caressed her face as she sucked.

She continued to swirl her tongue over the whole of the shaft as she moved her head up and down.

Having the mutfruit as a buffer meant she didn’t gag when she went down, but she still felt the tears build in her eyes. Her mouth popped off the top. “Do you like it, soldier?”

He nodded and moaned as she began to move the fruit faster. There was juice everywhere, it dripped down from the corners of her mouth, down his legs, onto the bed and it was bright purple with shades of crimson.

He reached out and pulled at the collar of her shirt. “Can you take this off? Or unbutton it, I need to see more of you.” He pawed at her breasts through the shirt heavy with mutfruit stains.

She bit her lip and nodded not once slowing the pace of the fruit on his cock. She tried to do it one handed until she leaned in closer and let him undo the buttons. She felt a sudden blast of cold air hit her nipples. His hands were warm against her flesh and she looked up to him as she went down on him again.

“Look at you. Your lips are beautiful. When you're done, I’m going to fuck you six different ways, General.”

Her mouth continued to go up and down as she watched him squirm, open and close his eyes, moan and reach for her breasts or her head. She increased the pace and felt him pulse against the inside of her cheek.

“I’m coming-- oh fuck, yes, I’m coming.” He moaned long and low as his climax approached.

She left the fruit sitting at the base of his cock and braced her hands on his legs. Her mouth moved up and down until she could feel the warm liquid of his orgasm hit her tongue. She gagged a little and moved her mouth off his cock. Liquid spurted on to her cheek and chin. He twitched under her, and when she looked at his face, his eyes were screwed tight from the blissful waves of his orgasm.

When he opened them again he leaned forward, grabbed her chin and kissed her hard.

When he broke from the kiss, he kept hold of her chin and stared into her eyes. “Who’s a dirty little General then?”

Her own arousal had created a slight fog, and she blinked several times before answering. “Me, soldier. That’s who.”

He kissed her again bringing her in close enough that her breasts squeezed against his thighs. When he let her go she remained kneeling in front of him. She moved her hand to the mutfruit, the inside pulverised from the movement and she slipped it off him and onto the plate beside her.

He smoothed his hand over her hair and bent down for another kiss, softer this time. “You can play my instrument any time, General.”

She threw a coquettish look in his direction and licked her lips, surveying the mess on his thighs and crotch. “Let me clean you up.”

He nodded, closed his eyes and collapsed back on the bed with a contented grunt. Molly stood and walked over to the pails of water. She dipped a clean cloth in the water that was now lukewarm. She walked back, kneeled in front of him again and used the cloth to wash him.

He winced when she ran the cloth over his cock.

“Best wash this now, I don’t want any of this pulp to get anywhere it shouldn’t,” she said.

“How very kind of you, General. But you know, it’s not gonna wash completely clean. This stuff stains. I’m going to be purple for at least a few days, maybe even a week.”

“What?” Her mouth fell open in surprise.

“Mutfruit stains. Didn’t you know? Your pretty dirty mouth is also gonna be purple for a while too.”

Molly looked at her hands stained purple and crimson. “You’re kidding right?” She stood and walked over to the pail and grabbed another cloth wiping hard over her face and hands. On the surface, the fruit pulp washed off but the stain on her skin remained even when she rubbed hard. She grabbed some soap and scrubbed again but the color remained.

He shook his head and laughed. “Every time I look at you for the next few days I’m gonna be thinking, I know where that mouth has been. I know how insatiable that mouth was. I know it played my cock like an instrument and I know I’ll want you to play it again. So I guess I was wrong.”

“Wrong about what?” She continued to scrub at her hands and rubbed hard at the corners of her mouth.

“Not all the information you have is useless.”

“Oh haa haa. At least no one will see your purple cock.”

“Another thing, I don’t think they’ll give you their best suite again.” He pointed to the sheets and the cushion on the floor all stained purple.

“Oh shit. I didn’t really think this through did I?”

“Indeed. Come here, General.” He beckoned her over.

She dropped the cloth in the bucket with a long exhalation and walked back over to him.

He snuck his hands around her torso then kissed her breasts. His hand went to between her legs and rubbed at the damp spot of her arousal. “I think you enjoyed that as much as me by the feel of it.”

“Maybe, but look at this mess. Look at my hands and mouth,” she complained.

“Eh, people will think you’ve just been gorging yourself stupid.” He started laughing between rough kisses.

“I’ll know.”

“Hey but those notes, what did they say again? Something about good boys deserving fruit?”

“Every good boy deserves fruit.” She suppressed a laugh “What are you getting at, MacCready?” She rubbed her hand in his hair now very much aware of the stains deep in the crevices of her palms.

“And the other one? face? Wasn’t it?”

“Yes that’s it.” She leant down and kissed the top of his head.

“So technically I was a good boy by saving your beautiful ass and as a reward I got fruit and your mouth on my cock and then I came all over your face. I think that those abbreviations are gonna stick now. There, I’ve learnt how to read music. Well some of it. Wasn’t there another bunch of short cuts? Bass clef or something?”

“You’re ridiculous you know? It’s similar - G-B-D-F-A - Good boys deserve fruit always and the spaces in-between are A-C-E-G I remember it as all cows eat grass.”

“Well I like that first bit, I always deserve fruit? Mutfruit? I think more music lessons are in order.” He squeezed her behind hard, and his fingers found their way under the material of her underwear.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, “I don’t think we’ll be doing it with mutfruit again. I mean what are we going to say to management?”

“We just pay them and are done with it. They have some extra caps, we walk away. Here, lay down with me.” He patted the bed as he shuffled backwards.

She lay down next to him and propped her head up on her hand and groaned.

“I have a new acronym, instead of all cows eat grass, how about a lot of caresses will excite the General?”

“That’s pretty lame, MacCready.” Her finger trailed down his chest to his stomach and then back up to his chin.

“Yeah but it will work.” he caressed her sides and the underside of her breasts.

She closed her eyes and sighed. “Yeah, I think it will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mutfruit is described as some sort of mutated blackberry or blueberry and is purple in appearance - no one can convince me that like a blackberry or blueberry, that it doesn't stain.


End file.
